le devoir passe avant tout
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Ichigo et Grimmjow sont en couple depuis plus d'un an. C'est le soir de noël et, une nouvelle fois, ils vont le passer chacun de leur côté. Car ils ne veulent pas révéler leur relation à quiconque, car cela les mettrait en danger, car le devoir passe avant tout. Mais pourtant... GrimmIchi. Joyeux noël !


**Bonsoir, Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors, je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fics. C'est juste qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué de joindre les deux bouts. Pour me faire pardonner, un petit OS sur noël, sur mon nouveau couple coup de coeur: le GrimmIchi.**

**Attention, Yaoi ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

**Disclaimer: Ils sont pas à moi, sinon ils seraient déjà en couple dans le manga.**

**Note: c'est un simple petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit en pas longtemps pour noël. Les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC, mais je voulais juste faire quelque chose d'un peu mignon.**

**Pairings: Bien que je sois une grande fan d'UlquiHime et que je n'aimes pas plus que ça Ishida, j'ai décidé de suivre un peu le manga et de prendre la mort du Cuatro en compte. Donc ce sera du UryuHime avec du GrimmIchi, et du RenjiRukia.**

* * *

Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre, un air mélancolique peint sur le visage. Dehors, des flocons blancs virevoltaient en une danse envoûtante, recouvrant peu à peu la ville de leur blancheur immaculée. En bas, dans la rue enneigée, Karin et Yuzu faisaient une bataille de boule de neige contre Ishin. Leurs rires joyeux faisaient écho à ceux des autres enfants qui jouaient dans les rues de Karakura, malgré l'heure un peu tardive. Le roux se rappelait comment, enfant, il jouait également ainsi avec ses amis, s'amusant à laisser des traces dans la neige toute fraîche. Il soupira, et son souffle laissa une trace de buée sur la vitre. Soudain, une voix chaude et un brin moqueuse le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Quel soupir ! Tu t'ennuies ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer dehors avec ta famille ? »

Ichigo se retourna, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand son regard rencontra les yeux bleus de Grimmjow.

« Je pensais que tu avais des choses à faire, avec tout ces Hollows qui traînent dehors. » fit-il au bleu.

L'ancien Sexta sourit, et alla prendre le shinigami remplaçant dans ses bras. Il lui souffla dans le cou, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à son amant. En effet, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient amants. Cela faisait un bout de temps à présent qu'Aizen avait été vaincu, et depuis ils s'étaient revus. Au départ, ils s'étaient juste croisés par hasard, l'un combattant un Hollow et l'autre ayant été attiré par le bruit du combat. Puis lors d'une expédition à Hueco mondo. Les shinigamis devaient récupérer un objet dans le laboratoire de l'ancien palais d'Aizen... Qui s'était révélé être devenu le refuge des survivants de l'Espada. Grimmjow avait prit leur tête, et contre toute attente il se révélait être un bon roi. Puis, de combats en combats, de hasard en hasard, les deux en étaient venus à se croiser une nouvelle fois. L'Arrancar s'était blessé en tombant par inadvertance sur une escouade de shinigamis qui patrouillaient. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu. Malgré toutes les protestations de l'ancien Sexta, Ichigo l'avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, ce jour là. Et l'un comme l'autre avaient découverts que de la rivalité à l'amitié il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et que de l'amitié à l'amour il n'y avait qu'un mètre. Ils mirent un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient franchis ce mètre, et à l'accepter. Et puis, un an plus tôt, ils avaient franchi le cap, et s'étaient déclarés. Ils avaient conscience tout deux que ce serait compliqué, que leur relation devrait rester secrète. Ce serait tellement mal vu, le sauveur de Soul Society en couple avec le nouveau roi d'Hueco Mondo.

« C'est vrai. » répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. « Il y a des éléments rebelles qui ont décidé que ce soir semblait être le moment parfait pour se lancer à l'attaque de Soul Society et des humains. Je ne me fais pas de mouron pour les shinigamis, mais il y a certains humains à qui je dois quelques choses... »

Il sourit, et son amant dans ses bras en fit de même. Depuis un peu plus d'un an ils se voyaient assez régulièrement, mais toujours pas assez souvent à leur goût. Malheureusement, leurs devoirs de shinigami et de roi étaient très contraignants et ils devaient en plus être sur le qui vive pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Même si il aurait préféré être plus souvent avec sa fraise favorite, Grimmjow le vivait mieux qu'Ichigo. Le roux souffrait en effet de devoir cacher à sa famille et à ses amis sa situation amoureuse. Ils se doutaient qu'il était en couple, et sûrement avec un homme, vu le nombre de fois où il était occupé hors missions et vu les marques rouges qui constellaient parfois son cou. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas, sachant qu'il le leur dirait quand il se sentirait prêt. Ils étaient loin de se douter que leur ami ou famille aurait largement préféré les garder le plus longtemps possible à l'écart, aillant peur de leur réaction. Ichigo embrassa son amant dans le cou.

« J'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi, Ichi. » grogna l'ancien Sexta.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Grimm. Je sais bien que ton devoir passe avant tout, et puis comme ça tu évites aux shinigamis de travailler le soir de noël. » lui rétorqua le shinigami remplaçant. « Ce soir je vais aller fêter ça chez Inoue, avec tout le monde. Tu veux que je rentre tôt ? »

« J'aurais aimé, mais je pense finir tard. » répondit son amant avec l'air bougon.

« Je rentrerais tout de même dans les environs de minuit. » lui assura son roux en souriant.

« Merci, ma fraise. »

« De rien, chaton. »

Ils se toisèrent méchamment un instant, avant de sourire. Ils n'aimaient pas ces surnoms débiles, mais ils adoraient se taquiner. Avec regret, Grimmjow se leva pour aller s'occuper de ces troubles-fêtes. Au même instant la sonnerie retentit, et ils aperçurent Ishida à l'entrée, accompagné de Chad. Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant, tout les deux déçus de ne pas pouvoir profiter comme il se devait de la présence de l'autre le soir de noël. Puis l'un disparut, laissant l'autre descendre en bas pour ouvrir sa porte. Ichigo sourit à ses deux amis. Malgré sa tristesse de ne pas passer le réveillon avec son amant, le roux ne voulait pas gâcher la fête et la bonne humeur de ses amis. En discutant joyeusement, ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement qu'Orihime partageait désormais avec Ishida. Les deux s'étaient mis en couple il y avait plus de deux ans, peu après la défaite d'Aizen. Le Quincy n'habitait pas tout le temps là-bas, puisque il devait encore étudier au sein de sa famille. Mais il y allait assez souvent pour se considérer là-bas comme chez lui. Il était peut-être réservé mais il admettait avec bonne foi qu'il était parfaitement heureux avec la rousse. Et ses amis étaient heureux pour lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement d'Inoue. Ishida sonna, et ils attendirent. Très vite, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent, tirant un sourire à l'archer.

« Coucou, Hime. » fit-il amoureusement quand son amoureuse ouvrit la porte.

« Uryu ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, en se jetant à son cou.

Elle l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, puis, semblant remarquer pour la première fois Chad et Ichigo, elle rougit et les salua également. Elle les invita ensuite à entrer. A l'intérieur Rukia et Renji se chamaillaient gentiment tout en se couvant du regard. Il était tout à fait évident qu'ils s'aimaient, mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Après avoir balayé la pièce du regard, Chad s'enquit de si ils étaient les derniers. Inoue les rassura en niant. Tatsuki devait toujours arriver. Ils se mirent donc à papoter pour patienter. Soudain le téléphone sonna. La rousse s'excusa et alla décrocher.

« Oui, allô ? Ah, Tatsuki-chan ? » répondit-elle.

Elle attendit un instant, restant concentrée sur les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Finalement elle lui répondit qu'elle comprenait, que ce n'était pas grave. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités elle raccrocha, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Uryu réagit immédiatement en allant la prendre dans ses bras et en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Eh bien, elle ne peut pas venir. Le dojo a été abîmé par on-ne-sait quoi, et même si c'est pas grand chose elle a promis son aide pour nettoyer les dégâts. » expliqua-t-elle « Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que cela pourrait être la faute d'un Hollow... Non ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. C'est sûrement un fêtard un peu trop saoul qui a décider de faire du grabuge. » intervint alors Ichigo d'un ton rassurant.

En vérité cela devait effectivement être dû à un Hollow. Mais il savait que son amant s'en occupait. C'était même peut-être en combattant l'un d'eux que le dojo avait été abîmé. Et il voulait à tout prix éviter que ses amis aillent s'en mêler. Si l'un d'eux était blessé par inadvertance le soir de noël, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher. Les autres semblèrent heureusement de son avis, et mirent l'incident de côté. La fête commença donc vraiment, et ils passèrent à table en riant. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur et le roux en oublia presque le Hollow et son amant. Presque. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer au plat principal, le badge de Rukia se mit à sonner. Ichigo fut le premier à réagir.

« Un Hollow s'approche d'ici à toute vitesse, et tout droit sur nous ! » s'exclama la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki avec un air paniqué.

Ni une ni deux, tous passèrent en mode combat. Cela aurait presque put être comique de les voir soudain tous changer d'apparence et d'expression si ils n'étaient pas menacés. Le Hollow se rapprochait de plus en plus, et ils commençaient à ressentir avec précision son reiatsu. Ce n'était pas un petit poisson... Le mur explosa. Inoue forma un bouclier pour les protéger des débris tandis que tous se mettaient en garde. La silhouette menaçante d'un Hollow apparut dans la poussière. Personne ne bougea. La créature tourna ses yeux pernicieux vers les humains qu'il y avait dans la pièce. C'était étrange de voir de simples humains capables de le voir et encore plus de se défendre. Il ouvrit une large gueule pleine de crocs en un semblant de sourire vicieux.

« Vous n'en serez que plus délicieux ! » susurra-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que tu vas manger quiconque, non. » fit soudain une voix moqueuse.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette voix... la créature se retourna pour voir la personne flottant dans les airs qui la toisait avec mépris. Des cheveux bleus, des yeux de la même couleur, un morceau de masque au niveau de la mâchoire et un trou au niveau de l'estomac... Grimmjow. Celui-ci regarda qui étaient les humains attaqués, et son cœur rata un battement. Ichigo et ses amis. Ah, il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire. Un cri d'avertissement retentit soudain, mais trop tard. L'ancien Sexta fut envoyé contre les humains. Profitant de son inattention, le Hollow avait fouetté l'air de sa queue, faisant un strike. Comme par hasard il se prit son amant de plein fouet, et ils atterrirent tout deux dans le mur le plus proche avec un grognement de douleur. Se massant le crâne le roux se releva. Il remarqua immédiatement que le roi d'Hueco Mondo était assommé. Certainement pour peu de temps vu la résistance dont le bleuté savait faire preuve, mais cela lui fit voir rouge. On n'attaquait pas son amant sans en subir les conséquences ! Il raffermit sa prise sur Zangetsu et se lança à l'attaque avec colère. Ce monstre lui gâchait complètement son noël, bon sang ! Le Hollow, surpris de voir un shinigami ici, recula un instant avant de se reprendre et de répliquer aux coups. Le combat faisait rage, les coups pleuvaient. L'issue du combat était claire... mais tout bascula.

« Chad, derrière toi ! » Hurla soudain Orihime.

Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps pour parer le coup d'un nouvel ennemi, plus gros encore que celui qu'ils combattaient. Une bonne dizaine d'Hollow apparurent soudain, tous semblant plus puissants les uns que les autres. Et au milieu de tout le tas se tenait un Menos Grande. Avec une grimace les shinigamis et les humains se lancèrent à nouveau dans la bataille. Mais les monstres semblaient s'être accordés pour faire les coups les plus vicieux les uns à la suite des autres. Rukia tomba soudain, paralysée par le poison dont était enduit la langue de l'une des créatures. Orihime se précipita pour la soigner, ne voyant pas la patte griffue qui fusait vers elle. Ichigo était le plus proche. Il fonça et intercepta l'attaque d'une main, bloquant une deuxième patte de son arme et... La queue surmontée d'un dard d'un petit Hollow qu'il n'avait pas vu s'enfonça dans sa jambe. Grimmjow se réveilla pile à cet instant. Pour voir son petit ami tituber et se retenir à son arme, le visage livide. Sans réfléchir il se précipita en avant pour le réceptionner avant qu'il ne chute au sol. C'était étrange, une si petite blessure n'aurait pas dû... il comprit au moment ou son amant murmura :

« Poison... »

Il le déposa au sol près de Rukia pour que son amie puisse le soigner. Celle-ci, étonnée que leur ennemi de toujours les aident, marqua un temps de surprise avant se reprendre et d'étendre sa protection sur les deux corps étendus de ses amis. Grimmjow, le visage crispé par la rage, se lança alors dans le combat. Il entra immédiatement en mode ressurection, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

« Grince, Pantera. » s'exclama-t-il.

Se transformant, il se lança à l'assaut des monstres. Ceux-ci, pris au dépourvu par la soudaine rage du roi, eurent une hésitation. Qui leur fut fatale. Les griffes de l'ancien Sexta les déchiquetèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Crève'. Avec un acharnement furieux il coinça chacun d'entre eux afin de le couper en morceaux et de le désintégrer avec des Ceros. La colère lui donnait de la force. Une fois tout les Hollows tués, il retourna à son apparence normale, un peu plus calme. Tout de suite il se tourna vers son amant, toujours au sol en train de recevoir des soins. Il voulu aller le voir mais les amis du rouquin s'interposèrent, croyant qu'il comptait le tuer également. Agacé, il envisagea de les tabasser pour passer, puis songea que sa fraise ne serait pas contente. Il se retourna donc avec l'intention de repartir attendre chez son amant que tout soit rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais il découvrit qu'il était encerclé d'humains et de shinigamis qui ne semblaient pas prêts à le laisser passer. Il n'allait pas passer de force... Il soupira et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Si son geste les surpris, les amis d'Ichigo ne se laissèrent pas démonter et décidèrent de le faire asseoir dans un coin, sous la surveillance de Renji et Chad. Ishida, lui, alla rejoindre sa petite amie pour lui apporter du soutient pendant qu'elle soignait Rukia et Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, en fait ? »

Grimmjow, absorbé dans la contemplation inquiète du visage livide de son amant n'entendit tout d'abord pas la question. Renji, une veine battant sur sa tempe, répéta sa question un peu plus fort en agitant sa main devant le visage du captif. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il eut un soupir las et détourna à nouveau le regard. Alors que le rouge commençait à envisager sérieusement de lui faire la peau tout de suite et maintenant, il répondit.

« Ces Hollows sont sous ma responsabilité. J'ai découvert qu'ils projetaient de désobéir à mes ordres et d'attaquer Karakura. Je suis donc venu les punir comme il se devait. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Il en reste donc en ville ? » s'enquit avec inquiétude Ishida, qui s'était rapproché.

« Non. Ceux là étaient les derniers. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as aidé plutôt que de les laisser nous tuer avant de t'en occuper ? » fit avec hargne la tête de tomate.

A ce moment là Rukia ouvrit un œil et balbutia quelque chose, détournant tout de suite l'attention des combattants. En une seconde Renji fut près d'elle, une expression visiblement soulagée sur le visage. A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. En rougissant elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, le shinigami balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, les autres migrèrent vers la pièce d'à côté, Chad et Ishida portant Ichigo, toujours évanouit. A leur grande surprise, Grimmjow n'en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir. Sûrement avait-il comprit que cela ne servait à rien. En vérité, le bleu avait juste peur qu'ils ne lâchent d'un coup son amant comme une vieille chaussette sur le sol si il tentait de partir en douce. Ils le reposèrent avec douceur sur le sol, et retournèrent surveiller le captif. Des bruits à moitié entre les larmes et les cris de joie se firent entendre, tirant un sourire à toutes les personnes conscientes de la pièce. Même le roi d'Hueco Mondo avait un sourire narquois. Quand Chad, méfiant, lui demanda la cause de ce sourire, l'ancien Espada eut un mouvement vers la porte.

« Il faut croire qu'il faut que l'on perde ce que l'on a de plus cher pour se rendre compte de à quel point on y tient. » déclara-t-il avec un petit air nostalgique.

Après tout, c'était alors qu'il était au bord de la mort qu'Ichigo l'avait soigné et s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à lui. Et réciproquement lui même avait eut peur de ne jamais plus se réveiller et de ne plus voir ces yeux ambrés... cela faisait un peu cliché, dit comme ça, et la réflexion tira un nouveau sourire moqueur au bleu.

« C'est la charrette qui se fout de la charité... »

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Ichigo, qui s'était à moitié redressé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. L'ancien Espada ne résista pas longtemps à la provocation.

« Tu te réveilles, princesse au bois dormant ? » fit-il avec un air narquois et imperceptiblement soulagé.

« Dixit celui qui fait toujours la grasse matinée... » répliqua son amant avec une fausse lassitude.

« Mais moi je ne me fais pas battre en un coup par un Hollow de niveau inférieur. » rétorqua le bleu faussement méprisant.

« Oh, te serais-tu inquiété pour moi, chaton ? C'est mignon ! » railla le roux.

« Et mon poing dans ta gueule, ma fraise, c'est mignon aussi ? » répondit avec une fausse contrariété Grimmjow.

« On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. »

La remarque jeta un blanc. Tout les regards convergèrent vers la porte de la pièce, où se trouvait Renji et Rukia qui les regardaient en souriant. La tête de tomate avait dit cela pour rire, bien sûr, et personne ne s'y trompa à l'expression moqueuse qu'elle avait pris. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le léger soupir de soulagement que poussèrent le 'vieux couple' à l'unisson. Après avoir étés félicités par toute la bande d'amis pour leur mise en couple -avec un 'c'est pas trop tôt' moqueur de la part d'Ichigo-, ils toisèrent sans aménité le roi d'Hueco Mondo. Rukia déclara qu'ils allaient le ramener à Soul Society, où il serait jugé pour ses crimes. Grimmjow ne dit rien. Ichigo non plus. L'ancien Sexta en fut légèrement blessé. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Le devoir avant tout. Voilà leur règle d'or, qu'ils suivaient depuis le début de leur relation. Et le roux n'allait pas s'opposer à son devoir de shinigami et à ses amis pour le sauver lui...

« Non. »

Le mot avait été à peine murmuré, et pourtant il claqua dans la pièce comme un ordre irrévocable. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Ichigo, assit dans un coin, dont le regard s'était assombris. Tous étaient interloqués. Comment étaient-ce possible ? Ils avaient dû mal entendre, ce n'était simplement pas possible...

« Non, vous ne l'emmènerez pas à Soul Society. » répéta le roux plus fort cette fois.

Renji voulut répliquer, Rukia voulut le frapper pour le réveiller, Orihime ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau, Ishida s'apprêta à lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué, Chad ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications... Grimmjow les prit de vitesse. Il flanqua une beigne dans le visage de son amant, qui ne se montra même pas surpris de son geste.

« Non ?! » répéta le bleu avec hargne « Attends, mais t'es devenu dingue ! Le devoir avant tout, t'as déjà oublié ? Tu es un shinigami, moi un Arrancar, point final ! A quoi tu joues bon sang ? »

« Tu sais quoi, Grimm ? » demanda soudain son amant, sans sembler se préoccuper plus que ça de ce qu'il venait de dire, « Le devoir, les shinigamis, les Arrancars, je les emmerdes tous. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce, où toutes les personnes présentes sauf les deux principaux concernés avaient des visages choqués. Grimmjow se tut, touché par les paroles de son petit-ami. Finalement, même s'il ne l'aurait pas admit, cela lui faisait plaisir que le roux prenne sa défense. Il tenta tout de même de protester.

« Mais Ichi, tu vas te mettre tout le Seireitei à dos ! » fit-il sans grande conviction.

« Bah, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, ils peuvent bien me faire cette fleur, tu crois pas ? » lui rétorqua moqueusement son amoureux.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais tout de même, Grimmjow savait que l'amour faisait faire des choses folles mais à ce point... En fait non. Il se rendit compte avec surprise que lui-même aurait fait la même chose pour Ichigo. Il se sentit brusquement rasséréné, et se prit à sourire tendrement à son amant. Renji fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Attendez, je captes plus rien ! » s'exclama-t-il « De quoi vous causez ? Et depuis quand vous êtes amis ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? Tu vas nous empêcher de l'emmener avec nous à Soul Society ? »

Ichigo et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard. Après tout, le mal était fait, autant tout expliquer. Le roux sourit, et prit la main du bleuté sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amis.

« Vous n'emmènerez Grimmjow nulle part. Et je ne vous laisserait pas faire car lui et moi... » il marqua une légère pose pour planter son regard dans celui de ses amis. « ...nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an. »

« Et le premier que ça dérange, qu'il vienne me le dire en face ! » ajouta l'Arrancar avec un sourire carnassier.

Il y eut un léger silence, seulement brisé par le bruit des fêtes à l'extérieur. Humains et shinigamis s'entre-regardèrent, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Fréquemment leur regard déviait sur le couple insolite que formaient le roux et le bleuté. Ces deux là, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'à leur présence, recommençaient à se chamailler sans animosité. Finalement, leur dispute amoureuse dégénéra et Grimmjow se retrouva soudain en train d'embrasser Ichigo comme si sa vie en dépendait... Avant de s'arrêter en se souvenant une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les amis du rouquin, toujours un peu choqués, comprirent que le couple s'aimait sincèrement. Après tout le roi d'Hueco Mondo n'avait pas hésité à se rendre pour ne blesser personne et le shinigami remplaçant était prêt à se liguer contre le Seireitei pour sauver son amant. Finalement, Orihime se pendit au bras de son petit-ami, et Rukia à celui de Renji. Ce fut Chad qui prit la parole en souriant.

« Après tout, si Ichigo t'as choisit, tu ne dois pas être si méchant que ça. Vous allez bien ensemble. » fit-il gentiment.

« Si on me le demande, je n'ai pas vu d'Arrancar ce soir, et Renji non plus. N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Rukia en se tournant vers le rouge qui détourna le regard, gêné, mais d'accord.

« Et puis, après tout... c'est noël ! » conclut Orihime en souriant.

Ichigo sourit, imité avec plus de réserve par son amant. Il avait vraiment des amis merveilleux. La soirée continua donc avec un nouvel invité, qui se révéla plein de bonne volonté pour s'intégrer, et se termina bien après minuit. En rentrant avec son petit-ami, sous la neige qui tombait toujours, Grimmjow se fit la remarque qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux maintenant. Il devait être soulagé que ses amis l'aient accepté si facilement. Ils rentrèrent tout deux par la fenêtre dans la chambre du roux, qui se coucha aux côtés de son amant sur le lit, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Mais quelque chose tracassait un peu le bleuté.

« Ichi... »

« Hum ? »

« Eux l'ont bien pris car c'était tes amis, mais si on se fait découvrir par le Seireitei par inadvertance, ou que l'un d'eux laisse échapper un mot malheureux sans faire exprès ce ne sera pas pareil... »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser que Grimmjow était mignon quand il s'inquiétait. Posant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le torse de l'Arrancar, puis sourit à la neige qui tombait dehors.

« On verra bien à ce moment là... En attendant, on peut profiter d'un peu de repos, non ? »

Grimmjow sourit à son tour, et referma ses bras sur son roux.

« Bonne idée... Ça te dit, une semaine de vacances à Hueco Mondo ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voili Voilou.**

**Bon, comme je le disais, un petit OS sans prétention. Il n'y a pas de suite de prévue.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous daignerez laisser une petite reviews pour une pauvre auteur sans argent !**

**Bisous et Joyeux noël à tous !**


End file.
